


Oh My Maiden! Oh My Darling!

by 46hasu



Series: Linked Universe AU [21]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accessories, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, Shopping, Vai clothing, Warriors (Linked Universe)-centric, Warriors and Hyrule are smart but they have .7 brain cell when put together, Warriors done goofed, bros being bros, cause we dont have enough of it, or more like a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu
Summary: After upsetting Wild from a poorly thought up joke, Warriors draws his own conclusion about the secrets of the vai clothing. With the help of Hyrule, Warriors is determined to help Wild keep his secret and teach him to have a better sense of style.
Relationships: Hyrule & Warriors (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe AU [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627771
Comments: 96
Kudos: 350





	1. Oh Ye Innocent Lambs

**Author's Note:**

> It has been too long since I wrote something that wasn't an AU of an AU lmao

“See this? It’s Goron spice.” 

Warriors winced as Wild spilled the full bottle of Goron spice into their meal. 

“Oh, come on,” he held his hands up in surrender, hoping to save their meal. “It was just a joke.” 

Wild only glared at Warriors before picking up the soup ladle to mix the spice into their food. The spicy smell filled the air as Wild continued to stir. 

Warriors reached for the ladle, trying to stop Wild from ruining the food. “Listen, it wasn’t anything serious. I mean, your _lady friend_ might be --” 

He was interrupted as the wooden ladle moved at the speed of light and slapped Warriors’ extended hand. Wild clutched his bag protectively in one hand while holding the ladle out like a weapon to Warriors. He growled in a way that matched Wolfie’s, keeping his distance from Warriors. 

“C’mon!” Warriors pulled back and nursed his injured hand. “Take a joke!” 

Wild only glowered. “Don’t go through my stuff ever again.” 

“Ok! Ok!” Warriors moved back, throwing his hands out in the air in frustration. “So sensitive,” he grumbled under his breath. 

There were still scattered giggles from the camp from some of the Heroes who still found the whole ordeal amusing. Time maintained his stoic face as Warriors dropped down to his last spot he staked out. 

“You really think he has a lady friend?” Hyrule whispered beside him. 

“Yeah? Why else would he carry around clothing like that?” 

Hyrule leaned back against his bag with a hum. “Sky, the Old Man, and now Wild. Who would have known?”

“Are you saying you don’t have anyone?” Warriors teased. “There must be someone eyeing you after your heroic deeds.” 

Hyrule flushed before turning defensive. “What about you? You are the one who had a parade of girls coming after you.” 

Warriors had to stifle a snort. “I’m not interested in getting myself shackled, thanks.” 

Hyrule frowned at his words before turning back to Wild. “Must be nice, though, knowing someone is waiting for you back home.” 

Warriors could see the appeal. Finding a sweetheart, settling down, and raising children. Time seemed to be in absolute bliss when talking about his wife and their quiet life on the ranch. Not to mention Sky’s over the moon attitude when it comes to his girlfriend. But the concept seemed so strange to Warriors now; it was something like a fairy tale or a distant dream. 

But Warriors was free to do whatever wished like this. He didn’t have any commitments or promises to prioritize himself first or break a heart by returning home in a coffin. Maybe he was a coward for thinking that way. But at least he was happy. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Warriors leaned to Hyrule, nudging him a little with his elbow. “You got a sweetheart? He? She? They?” 

“No!” Hyrule leaned away. “It’s nothing like that.”

“Ah,” Warriors nodded in understanding. “You’re a little innocent lamb then. No experience.” 

“That’s not true, either,” Hyrule protested before flushing again. “I have been … kissed.” 

Well, Warriors had not been expecting that. “By who? Your Zelda? Which one?” 

“The First,” Hyrule mumbled. “And it was a thank-you kiss, nothing more.” 

Warriors couldn’t help but doubt that. People he saved gave him rupees or a new armor if he was lucky, but never a kiss unless they were interested in him. He also doubted that a Zelda would willingly give out kisses to any man. Or maybe his Zelda was just different from everyone else’s. 

“You’re still an innocent little lamb,” Warriors clicked his tongue. “Just one little kiss doesn’t count.” 

“Well, I suppose it would mean nothing to someone like you,” Hyrule grumbled. “You sound like you have been bouncing around in your Hyrule.” 

Warriors laughed at Hyrule’s words. “I am high in demand.” 

Hyrule made an exasperated sound at Warriors’ joke and rolled his eyes in a manner where Legend would be quite proud. 

Despite his teasing, Warriors couldn’t help but understand where Hyrule was coming from. There was hardly any time to think about settling down or finding a sweetheart when Ganon was lurking around, threatening to destroy Hyrule for whatever reason. 

The thought made Warriors sit up straighter. “Oh, my Hylia.” 

“What?” Hyrule asked, reaching for his sword. “Is it a monster?” 

“No, nothing like that,” Warriors waved his hand dismissively. “Wild doesn’t have a lady friend.” 

“What?” 

“He’s got a crush,” Warriors said, thinking about the cheap satin clothing. He figured it belonged to a Gerudo lover at first. But now that he thought about it, no Gerudo will wear clothing like that willingly. If Wild was with a Gerudo lady, he would know that. “That clothing is a gift for his little crush. ”

“Really?” 

“Of course! Wild is lovesick.” 

“Huh,” Hyrule tilted his head. “I guess that explains it.” 

“Well, it’s a good thing I decided to snoop,” Warriors said. “No Gerudo will ever wear clothing with such cheap material. He will be rejected on the spot.” 

“Oh no,” Hyrule frowned. “I hope there is still time to pick out a new gift.” 

“Of course there will be,” Warriors said. “I will help him pick out a perfect gift that will help whim woo over that Gerudo.” 

“How do you know if it’s a Gerudo?” 

Warriors stopped. The clothing did feel too small to fit into any Gerudo and he was pretty sure Wild of all people won’t make the mistake of getting the wrong size, even if he chose attire in such low quality. “You’re right,” Warriors said. “We don’t know for sure if it is a Gerudo. But the point remains, giving clothes like that to a lady -- a Gerudo or a Hylian or even a Zora -- would lead him to get rejected. Even if he put a lot of thought into it.” 

“Ah, that’s a shame,” Hyrule said sympathetically. “I’d hate to see Wild get rejected.” 

“Don’t lose hope just yet, fellow knight,” Warriors said, throwing his arm around Hyrule’s shoulder. “We shall help Wild win over the love of his life; he is our fellow brother after all. Tell the rest what I said. I shall distract Wild so we can surprise him.” 

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Hyrule shrugged off Warriors’ arm. “He was very embarrassed when you threw that clothing around for us all to see. Maybe he would like to keep it a secret to everyone.” 

Warriors stopped at that. Hyrule was right; Wild had lashed out at them all when Warriors did throw that gift around. He could smell the spicy concoction from where he sat.

“All right then,” Warriors leaned back. “New plan. I will help Wild get a new gift. You make sure the others don’t find out about his secret.” 

Hyrule tilted his head again. “I can do that. I’ll make sure that everyone else will be far away from you guys when picking a gift.” 

Warriors turned his eyes to Wolfie, who was sniffing their meal experimentally only to recoil away. The real challenge will be removing Twilight away from Wild. 

“I suggest you keep an extra eye on the Rancher,” Warriors whispered. “The guy will follow Wild to the lavas in Death Mountain if need be.” 

“How should I do that?” 

Warriors pursed his lips, trying to figure out a way to get the Ranchhand out of the picture. There was no way he would let Warriors and Wild wander alone in town unless they had some perfect excuse. They could pretend that Wild is out of Goron spice for good after today’s incident and Warriors had offered to pay as an apology for overstepping the bounds. But the Ranchhand will still insist on tagging along. 

He scanned the camp, trying to find something to distract Twilight. Then his eyes landed on Time and he felt an idea starting to form. 

“You know what?” Warriors whispered. “Don’t worry about Twilight.” 

Hyrule gave him a questioning look, but he was already making his way to Time. He casually sat down next to the Old Man, feeling his good eye track his movements. It looks like he knew Warriors was plotting something. 

“Shame about today’s meal, eh?” Warriors asked casually. 

“All thanks to you,” Time said. “Good thing I can handle a little Goron spice.” 

Warriors wouldn’t call the entire bottle “a little,” but he didn’t come here to argue about that. “Well, that’s what I get for trying to lighten the mood. Everyone seemed to be a little down today.” He paused for the extra effect and lowered his voice. “Especially the Ranchhand.” 

From the corner of his eyes, Warriors saw Time stiffen a little. Good. The Old Man was just as overprotective of Twilight as Twilight was to Wild. Warriors had noticed it after they left Time’s ranch. Time may not play favorites among the Heroes, but anyone could see there was something special between Time and Twilight. Warriors would have to figure out what that is later. 

“He just wouldn’t stop talking about life on the ranch,” Warriors said, pitching his voice to a complaint. “The goats, the horses, and all that farm stuff. I wanted to tear my bloody ears off when he wouldn’t shut up.” 

“He’s homesick,” Time muttered softly and Warriors subtly congratulated himself. Sentimentality was an excellent way to win over someone; he had seen his Zelda use it plenty of times to soften up people for negotiations. He wasn’t as pretty or wise as her, but he knew how to weave his words to make it appear dainty and promising. 

“Yeah, I figured,” Warriors said. “Could have sworn he nearly cried when talking about the new kids that came this spring and how he couldn’t be there to help the goats.” 

Time’s frown grew at Warriors’ words, but it was best not to push it. 

“I honestly don’t know what the big deal about living on the ranch is,” Warriors said. “Mud and animal droppings everywhere. Now the city life, that’s where it’s at and I am sure the majority of our fellow traveling companions would agree.” 

Time shifted in his seat just a little and Warriors took that as a sign to back off. 

“Well, it does depend on one’s perspective. But I certainly hope Ranchhand isn’t tired of going into towns because we keep dragging him there.” 

Time’s frown grew deeper at Warriors’ words and he felt satisfied. Time should take care of Twilight tomorrow when he drags Wild to the town. 

“Oh, it appears dinner is ready,” Warriors stood up. “Hope I can stomach it.” 

“Now, hold on,” Time stopped him. “What were you talking about to the Traveller?” 

Warriors had been prepared for this. “Girl talk,” he said before moving away. It wasn’t a lie and if Time asks about it to Hyrule later, he was sure that Hyrule would answer the same. The main point was Time was off Warriors’ trail and Twilight would be kept busy tomorrow. 

Now the current challenge was stomaching Wild’s extra spicy meal or sleep hungry for the night. 


	2. Oh, I Got Some Rupees to Spare for Luv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warriors takes Wild on a little shopping trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out more fluff than humor but oh well

“And if Legend insists on going to town?” Warriors asked. 

“Tell him I am feeling tired,” Hyrule answered. “I admit I used too much of my magic and need his help making the potions.” 

“Good,” Warriors nodded. He had planned every move of the heroes for the day and Hyrule was in charge of keeping them all away from town. “And if Four asks questions?” 

“Ask him to polish my sword and admit I never sharpened it a day in my life,” Hyrule said. “Also, ask him to adjust the straps of my shield.” 

“That’s everything,” Warriors clapped his hand on Hyrule's shoulder. “We’re an unstoppable team, you and I. The Traveller and The Captain, off to save Hyrule and provide some help to our dear friend.” 

Hyrule laughed nervously before pulling away. “But what do I do if someone goes against the plans and somehow goes into town?” 

“You’re smart, Traveller,” Warriors said with a smile. “I am confident that you can think of something.” 

“I think it’s better if we ran a few more scenarios,” Hyrule said. “Just in case.” 

“You can’t plan for everything, ‘Rule,” Warriors said. “None of us were expecting to be on an epic quest that breaks every law of time and space. But here we are. The best we can do with the unexpected is to face it head-on and hope for the best.” 

Hyrule sighed. “You’re right. I will do my best to keep everyone in the camp.” 

“Now that’s the determination of a true knight,” Warriors said and he meant it. “We won’t be gone for too long.” 

“You better not,” Hyrule said, returning his smile. “Or I would have to assume you were pretty inexperienced in matters of love as well.” 

“Well, the stakes have just been raised,” Warriors said. “I will do my best to return before sunset.” 

Wild had been quiet since the vai clothing incident, separating himself from the rest of the camp. Warriors occasionally caught Wild glaring at him from across the camp, he must really be upset about Warriors nearly revealing his crush. And he might have been imagining it, but he could have sworn Wild was also ignoring Twilight. 

Warriors plopped down beside Wild with an easy smile. Wild returned it with a scowl and a low growl. “What do you want?” 

“I am not here to snoop some more if that’s what you’re worried about,” Warriors held up his hands in surrender. “I will definitely try not to snoop around your bag, not after last night.” Warriors could still taste the Goron spice from last night even after he chewed some mint leaves. 

“So what?” Wild crossed his arms; his scowl still etched on his face. “Is this some sort of apology?” 

“Of sorts,” Warriors smiled again. “And more importantly, I am here to tell you that I know about the girl thing now.” 

Wild’s face went slack at Warriors’ words. “How?” 

“Well, it wasn’t too hard to figure out,” Warriors shrugged. “I suspected you had a sweetheart at first, but after some reflecting and critical thinking, I now know that it’s something a bit more personal.” 

Wild shifted in his seat and looked around the camp. “Did you tell anyone?” he whispered.

“Only the Traveller,” Warriors assured him. “But he agreed to keep it quiet for now.” 

Wild’s shoulders dropped as he sighed in relief. 

“Pardon me for asking,” Warriors leaned in closer. “But does anyone else know?” 

“No,” Wild mumbled. “I haven’t told anyone.” 

Warriors let him feel some level of surprise. “Not even the Ranchhand?” 

“Not even Twilight. I just couldn’t find a way to tell him, you know?” 

Warriors hummed in understanding. Love was a fickle matter to talk about. And the Ranchhand proved himself to be incompetent in matters of love from the way he still seemed to nurse his wounded heart.

“Well worry not, my dear friend,” Warriors raised his hand to his chest. “I am here to help you.” 

“Help me?” 

“I have seen your chosen clothing up close and I must say I was quite disappointed.” 

Dread came to Wild’s face. “You were?” 

“Of course,” Warriors said. “While I admit the clothing is good against the heat, it is too revealing and offers minimum protection when you’re in combat.” 

“It wasn’t meant for --” 

“Ah, ah!” Warriors held up a finger to interrupt Wild. “But you can’t be too careful now, can you? What if you were wearing an outfit like that and a Yiga sneaks up on you? You wouldn’t have the time to change into a better gear!” 

“A Yiga would never get the better of me,” Wild weakly protested. 

“Best to stay safe first,” Warriors said. “The color of the clothing is beautiful indeed, but no Gerudo will wear such cheap material.  _ Satin?  _ Really Wild?” 

“I wasn’t really looking at the material when I bought it.”

“Well, everyone knows cotton is a better alternative,” Warriors said. “And you wouldn’t have to sacrifice the heat protection.” 

“I have been planning to get a better set,” Wild said. “I just haven’t the time.” 

“Well, we have the time now,” Warriors puffed up his chest. “There is a town nearby where we can buy a new set for you and I will be here to help this time.” 

Wild frowned. “There is no way we could go to town by ourselves.”

“Oh, if only I thought of that,” Warriors said with friendly sarcasm; he subtly tilted his head to Hyrule, who was watching the conversation from a distance. Hyrule met Wild’s eyes and raised both of his thumbs up with an encouraging grin. 

“You planned for this,” Wild said a smile slowly growing on his face. “Since last night?” 

“Yep. Hyrule will stay back in camp and will make sure everyone keeps their nose in their business. You and I have the entire day together if you are up for it.” 

“Of course I am!” Wild shot up from his seat and started to pack. “Give me a minute.”

Warriors smiled and moved back to his pack. “It’s all up to you now, Traveler.” 

Hyrule gave him a subtle nod only to stiffen as Twilight approached Wild with a frown. 

“And where are you going?” Twilight’s voice set a discord through the camp. The Heroes looked up from their individual activities to Twilight, sensing something was off.

“Going to town with the Captain,” Wild said, not looking up from his bag. “We’re out of Goron spice and he offered to pay.” 

Twilight’s frown deepened. “I will go too.” 

Hyrule gave Warriors a panicked look, but Warriors only made a motion to stand down. 

“Actually,” Time came forward and turned to Twilight. “I was thinking of taking you fishing with me today. The Champion has his plans so why don’t we go spend some time together?” 

Warriors gave Hyrule a smug smile at Time’s interference. If they were lucky, Time would take Twilight further away from the town to a nearby lake where they could talk about hay stacking or whatever ranch people talked about until they returned. 

Twilight looked down at Wild, looking conflicted. Warriors internally counted down to five and Twilight conceded. “Alright.” 

Hyrule sighed in relief and Warriors let himself celebrate. Everything was coming together. 

Wild walked up to Warriors with his packed bag without a second look at Twilight. “Ready to go?” 

“Of course.” 

Hyrule gave them one more thumb up before the two set off to town. 

They had covered a small distance before Warriors felt eyes on him. He slowly reached for his weapon, stepping in front of Wild. But the Champion only sighed in exasperation. 

“You can come out now,” he called to the bushes. “I know you’re here.” 

The leaves momentarily rustled before the soft padding of paws revealed a disgruntled looking Wolfie. The canine gave Wild an unhappy look before walking up to him. 

“No,” Wild said coldly at the wolf. “Stay in the camp.” 

Warriors looked to Wild in surprise. He had never heard Wild use such a cold tone towards Wolfie. He only spoke with a soft fondness or a teasing baby voice. 

The wolf stubbornly remained where he was standing, his tail lashing in ire. 

“ _ No _ .” Wild repeated himself. “I am going to town with the Captain. You can go bother Time.” 

Wolfie pawed at the ground in frustration before heading back to the direction of the camp. Warriors watched the wolf go with his ears dropping down to the ground and tail tucked in between his legs, feeling a small measure of sympathy. 

“I was so sure you would take Wolfie with you to town,” he said. “Did he do something wrong?” Warriors didn’t know how a wolf could make an error to the point of Wild pushing it away. But Wild’s cold tone was unmistakable. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Wild said, turning to the direction of the town with a huff. “Besides, I am sure the townspeople would be less than welcoming if we walk around with a wild animal.” 

That had never been Wild’s concern before, but Warriors decided to drop the subject. He’ll figure it out later. 

* * *

The town was busy as Warriors had expected it to be. Street merchants yelled out their wares and the street performers played their instruments behind their upside-down hats. Tourists filtered in and out of the stores and almost everyone seemed to be carrying something to eat. 

“Let’s get something to eat first,” Warriors moved to the nearest food stall. “I am starving and I couldn’t eat anything more than a bite of your food last night.” 

Wild laughed and followed after Warriors. They both passed through the stalls with steamed buns, roasted fish, and deep-fried biscuits, buying everything they could get their hands on. 

Warriors bit into the steamed bun and felt the soft dough melt in his mouth. His stomach growled in impatience but he still forced himself to savor it. Wild, meanwhile, bit down and swallowed everything before he could even chew. 

“Slow down,” Warriors laughed. “You’re starting to pressure me into eating faster.” 

“But it’s so good,” Wild said between bites. “And I want to buy a new set as soon as possible.” 

Warriors smiled at Wild’s impatience. He couldn’t help but feel fond of Wild’s excited demeanor. He felt slightly guilty for teasing Wild last night, but he wasn’t expecting this issue to be so severe, in all honesty. Maybe he could make up for it by guiding Wild on his journey to woo the love of his life. 

“Alright, I am satisfied now,” Warriors stood up, throwing the excess napkins and wrappers away. “Let’s get you what you want.” 

“Finally!” Wild shot out of his seat. “Where should we go first? How about that boutique?” 

“Now hold on for just a second,” Warriors stopped Wild. “First, let’s look at the accessories and save the clothing and armor set for the last.” 

Wild perked up again at the mention of accessories. “I haven’t thought of that,” he paused. “I already have plenty of jewelry, though.” 

“How about accessories for the hair?” Warriors asked. “Do you have pretty hairpins or ribbons?” 

“Well, the only thing I have the closest to that is my dessert outfit and my traditional Sheikah stealth set.” 

“Alright we have to find your hair accessories first then,” Warriors said and then winked. “Girls love stuff like that and it’s how you can win over them as well.” 

Wild flushed but didn’t say anything as he followed Warriors to the nearest store. This store was decorated in a rather girly manner with pastel colorings and goods that matched its aesthetic. 

“Welcome!” a clerk came forward to Warriors and Wild. “Are you looking for a gift?” 

“Yep,” Warriors nodded and turned to Wild. “I’ll treat you for this one. Choose whatever you want.” 

“You don’t have to,” Wild protested, “I have enough rupees to buy for myself.” 

“It’s fine. Treat it as an agreement never to pour Goron spice over our meal again.” 

Wild smiled before dwelling deeper into the store, while Warriors decided to scan for items near the door. As much as he bragged, he wasn’t an expert when it came to hair accessories. He only heard that girls loved stuff like this from his fellow soldiers. He was starting to wish that he was paying more attention to their conversation now. Maybe he could have helped Wild pick a perfect gift. 

“Hey, Captain,” Wild interrupted his thoughts. “Hold still.” 

Warriors turned to Wild and saw him reach over his head. He leaned down a little to Wild, wondering what Wild was clipping on Warriors’ hair. 

“Ta-da!” Wild pulled back with a flare. “It suits you.” 

Warriors gently ran a finger through the accessory, trying to figure how it looked. “Does it? Hand me that mirror over there.” 

Wild reached for the nearest hand mirror and held it out for Warriors’ to study his reflection. Warriors’ front bangs were pulled back neatly and clipped aside with a simple metal clip with a raw sapphire embedded on. “Well, what do you know?” 

“Aren’t you the fairest in all the land?” Wild giggled. “Beauty to rival Princess Zelda’s!” 

“She never stood a chance,” Warriors joked. 

“You should get that,” Wild said. “It matches your scarf. And it brings out your eyes as well.” 

“Perhaps,” Warriors hummed. “But never mind me, did you find anything for yourself?” 

Wild held up the colorful silk ribbons that he chose. There were only three of them in total, each one a different color. It was pretty, but Warriors had been expecting more. 

“How about this as well?” Warriors held up a plain gold bracelet. “You can take this to your jeweler friend in Gerudo town to give it some protection magic like your earrings.” 

“That one?” Wild frowned. “Isn’t that and the ribbons bit too much?” 

“Nonsense,” Warriors took the ribbons from Wild. “It’s nothing.” 

Before Wild could protest more, Warriors walked up to the clerk and started to count his rupees. He would have to be smart about his spending for a short while after this, but it would be worth it. 

They left the store after storing everything in Wild’s Sheikah Slate. The streets were as busy as ever and Warriors didn’t see any of the Heroes on the streets. Good, Hyrule must be doing well then. 

“Alright now for the set,” Warriors said. “We need to think about comfort and practicality first, neither which clothing set seems to have. No offense.” 

“None taken,” Wild shrugged. “It was starting to become uncomfortable anyway.” 

Warriors wondered what Wild meant by that before continuing. “Alright first we need to consider just what we need. How often do you think the set will be used in combat and for traveling?” 

Wild gave Warriors a strange look. “Uh, a lot?” 

“So we need to stick to a light armor like your Hylian armor set,” Warriors muttered. “And I suppose you need the heat resistance as well?” 

“It would be ideal but not necessary,” Wild said. “It would be worn for Gerudo Town the most, but I would like to be used outside the dessert as well.” 

“Alright, let me see that set from yesterday,” Warriors held up his hand. 

Wild’s eyes grew the size of moons and he stepped back. “What? The vai clothing?” 

“Yes, that one. I need to see what size we could get so we don’t accidentally buy something too big or too small,” Warriors explained but then saw Wild’s embarrassed expression. “But let’s do that in a less crowded place than here.” 

Wild’s shoulders dropped in relief as Warriors took them to a quieter street. This one had fewer people and seemed more like a place for homes instead of shops. He staked out a small bench for them both and sighed in relief as he sat down. 

“Alright, let’s see it,” Warriors said as patiently as he could.

Wild momentarily hesitated before reaching for his bag and pulling out the clothing. Warriors handled it with a gentleness that he lacked yesterday, carefully measuring the sleeves. 

At first look, the outfit certainly was of Gerudo design, but it was telling that a Gerudo didn’t make it. The material itched on his hands and the decorative fake gold was already bent and falling off in some places. He frowned at how light and revealing the fabric felt, wondering how anyone could fight in these. “By Hylia, Wild, where did you get this?” 

“Well, I was wandering in the bazaar near the Gerudo Town when I saw someone wearing something similar,” Wild said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. “I thought it looked pretty and complimented them, so they offered to sell it.” 

“Well, next time, actually check the quality of the clothing,” Warriors said, trying to fold it as neatly as he could. “I wouldn’t pay more than a hundred rupees for this and I sure hope you haven’t.” 

Wild remained silent. 

“Wild.” 

“Well, they didn’t give a lot of room to negotiate.” 

“ _ Wild _ .” 

“And I was told I needed it against the desert heat.”

“Oh, for Hylia’s sake,” Warriors covered his face. “How much did you buy this for?”

“600 rupees.” 

Warriors’ mind stopped at the number. “What?” 

“You heard me.” 

“Oh my Hylia,” Warriors gave the vai set back to Wild. “You were scammed.” 

Wild sighed. “That I was. I managed to find something better for the heat later.” 

“Come on, then,” Warriors stood up. “Let’s get you something way better than that and remind me to talk to that skiv that sold you that.” 

Wild wrapped the vai clothing back in his bag. “You don’t have to do that.” 

“You’re right; I will need to do more than talking.” 

Wild laughed before following after Warriors. “On to proper clothes for the vai, then?” 

“Of course,” Warriors nodded. “And Wild, don’t buy stuff from shady people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am just dragging the Vai armor but in my defense, it really does suck.   
> (Give Link a better armor Nintendo, you COWARDS)


	3. Oh Mysterious Vai Kept Within Da Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild and Warriors return to camp, only for Warriors to discover that the secret may no longer be a secret anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this there is only one chapter left, can you believe it???
> 
> Also, I want to thank everyone that has left so many kind comments on the previous chapters :D they really made my day

“Captain,” Wild said. “You don’t have to do it to every blouse I suggested.” 

“No, I have to,” Warriors said, measuring the sleeves and the shoulder-length. “We need to get this right.” 

“Why don’t you use me as a reference instead of running your finger all over them?” 

Warriors stopped and looked up to Wild. He hadn’t thought of that. In fact, he barely even noticed that the vai clothing could fit Wild if need be. He felt like a fool for not noticing it before. The vai attire was not a gift for a Gerudo. It was for someone about Wild’s body build. 

“You’re right,” Warriors said. “Turn around so I could compare the sizes.” 

Wild did as he was told, staying silent throughout the whole process of Warriors comparing the tunics and blouses before moving onto the trousers. 

“You’re very...thorough,” Wild said as Warriors felt the materials. 

“And efficient,” Warriors nodded. “It’s one of the ways I rose to the ranks so quickly.” 

Wild hummed. “I rose to the ranks because I pulled out a magic sword.” 

“I won’t pretend The Master Sword and the Triforce of Courage is one of the reasons I rose quickly as well,” Warriors admitted. “But I know how hard I worked to get where I am. I would still be a captain with or without the will of the gods.” 

“You’re so … confident,” Wild said after a moment of silence. “I have no idea how you can do that.” 

“Want to know a secret?” 

Wild nodded and leaned in closer to hear Warriors. 

“I have a heck ton of insecurities,” Warriors admitted. “I have been questioned by people in higher ranks countless times. The constant questioning and the doubt really does a number on you, even if you are a hero.” 

“How did you overcome it?” 

“Not easily. But I learned to be confident and more sure of my decisions. Then I nearly got myself killed because I thought I was invincible.” 

Wild frowned. “Where are you going with this?”

“Nowhere really. I still question myself but inaction is the biggest source of regret. Sometimes you just got a put on a smile and pretend you are confident even if you’re the furthest from it.”

“That’s not exactly easy.” 

“It requires practice,” Warriors nodded. “But as a leader, I have practiced plenty of it. Start small and work your way up there.” 

“I guess that helps.” 

“Good,” Warriors held up the set armor that Wild chose and Warriors tirelessly checked and double-checked. “Now are we done?”

Wild looked at the clothes before nodding and reaching towards it. “Yeah, I am satisfied.” 

“Alright,” Warriors pulled them away and started to walk to the clerk. “I am paying for these.” 

“No, you’re not!” 

* * *

“Listen, I appreciate what you did, but could you not tell anyone?” Wild said. “I won’t hide it for long, but I’m just not ready yet.” 

Warriors wanted to know about the mystery girl as soon as possible, but he knew better than to push for it. “Of course, Wild. Hyrule and I will be supporting you from the sidelines.” 

“Thank you,” Wild said. “Really, it means a lot.” 

Warriors returned the smile but felt the guilt stab his heart. What was he thinking to make a joke like that yesterday?

All the Heroes had some sort of secrets that they would rather not share and Warriors was among them. Sure Wild seemed like an open guy who didn’t shy away from sensitive topics, but that didn’t mean he was alright with everything. Warriors wanted to kick himself for his thoughtlessness, but there was still a chance to make up for it. And he wasn’t going to waste it. 

“Wild, I had been meaning to apologize for yesterday,” Warriors said, stopping the other hero in his tracks. “I had been a thoughtless and inconsiderate asshat. And I hope what I did won’t change anything between us.” 

Wild turned back to Warriors, tilting his head with a smile. “After what you did for me today, I am willing to move past it.” 

Warriors felt a cool wash of relief at Wild’s smile and a skip in his step. But he knew he wasn’t done making it up to him, not yet.

Their return to camp was welcomed with nods of heads and acknowledging murmurs. Looks like Hyrule did a good job. Warriors caught Hyrule’s eyes and gave him a small thumbs up. The traveler returned his smile with a stiff one, his eyes darting across the camp nervously. Strange. 

Twilight and Time were absent from the camp, but everyone else seemed present and accounted for. There weren’t any signs of a skirmish against the corrupted monsters or any unfriendly foes. So why had Hyrule reacted like that?

“I will get started on the meal now,” Wild said, pulling out his wok. “Any requests?”

“Anything that isn’t spicy,” Wind called from his spot. 

Wild only gave Wind a small smile before pulling out his ingredients. 

“Anything interesting in town?” Wind asked Warriors. “I was getting so bored by sitting still for so long. I should have volunteered to accompany you and Wild to the town.” 

“Next time,” Warriors said before catching Hyrule making panicked motions towards Warriors. “Uh, did anything happen while we were away, Sailor?” 

“Oh, not much,” Wind shrugged, not noticing Hyrule. “The Traveller seemed determined to have us rest in the camp though. Not sure why.” 

“Huh,” Warriors hummed, trying to decipher Hyrule’s charade and lip-syncing. “I wonder why?”

“I was wondering the same thing!” Wind nodded, still oblivious to Hyrule’s waves of hands. “It’s almost like he’s hiding something.” 

“Maybe it’s nothing?” Warriors frowned as Hyrule cupped his ears and made a hugging motion. 

“Doubt it.” Wind said before frowning. “What are you looking at?” 

“Nothing!” 

But Wind was already looking back to find Hyrule with his hands raised up in the air. The traveler froze as Wind’s eyes met his before making a poor cover of stretching his arms. Wind stared at Hyrule for a long moment before returning to Warriors. “Strange guy.” 

“Yep.” Warriors nodded. “I’ll go see what’s wrong.”

Warriors quickly made his way to Hyrule, who was still looking a little panicked. “What’s wrong?” 

Hyrule looked stricken as he whispered, “Legend knows.”

“What?”

“Legend knows.” 

“ _How_?” 

“He kept asking me questions,” Hyrule wrung his hands in guilt. “And it just slipped out of me.” 

“Oh, Hylia’s Grace,” Warriors scanned the camp. “Where is that hoarder?”

His eyes landed on Legend too late. The veteran was speaking softly to Wild, who looked baffled and slightly embarrassed. 

“Oh no,” Warriors ran to the duo, hoping to interrupt whatever Legend was saying, and practically skidded in front of the two. “I can explain!” 

Wild gave a little jump in his seat as Legend turned to him in a bemused and slightly offended expression. 

“Oh, don’t bother,” Legend waved his hands. “Traveller told me everything while you were away.”

“You misunderstood,” Warriors stammered, trying to salvage the situation. “It was something else entirely.” 

“Oh?”

“Yes, we went to town for…” Warriors desperately scanned the camp for a new excuse. “...for the Traveller’s birthday?” 

“Riiiiiight.” Legend said. “That’s obviously a lie. But don’t worry I won’t tell anyone since The Cook here seems quite embarrassed of this whole ideal.” 

Warriors couldn’t help but feel surprised at Legend’s reassurance. “Really?” 

“Of course,” the veteran huffed. “What do you take me for? I only came to Wild to apologize for the joke yesterday and to make sure you didn’t get anything stupid.” 

Wild coughed nervously. “Well, thank you, Legend. For caring about my … gift.” 

“Of course,” Legend huffed. “Couldn’t let a fashion disaster like him have to make a choice for everything.” 

“My sense of fashion is perfect,” Warriors bristled. 

“Tell me that when you get rid of that scarf,” Legend said before moving away. 

Warriors glared at the Veteran before turning to Wild. “I am so sorry. I mean sure the Traveller didn’t mean for the beans to spill.” 

“It’s fine,” Wild stopped him before he could continue. “We’ll talk about it later.” 

Warriors wanted to talk about it now, but Wild had returned to cooking dinner. He dejectedly made his way towards Hyrule and dropped down beside him. 

“I’m sorry,” Hyrule said. “I was an idiot. Was Wild mad?” 

“Hard to tell,” Warriors admitted. “But he said we will talk about it later.” 

“Good thing the Veteran is good at keeping secrets.” 

Despite Hyrule’s calm words Warriors could still sense the guilt rolling off Hyrule. 

“C’mon,” he bumped affectionately to Hyrule only to nearly knock him to the ground. “You didn’t spill his secret out of some ill intent. It was an honest accident.” 

Hyrule only frowned. “But I might as well have ruined everything.” 

“Oh, don’t say that,” Warriors waved his hands dismissively. “Even the Old Man won’t be able to keep his mouth shut if it’s the Veteran who is badgering him. Really I am surprised you managed to hide it from him for … how long?”

“Two hours,” Hyrule admitted glumly. 

“Two hours!” Warriors repeated with a more positive tone. “You got some patience! I wouldn’t be able to hold it for an hour.” 

“That’s not true.” 

“It is!” Warriors meant every word. “Have you seen the guy snooping and practically stalking our every move? If he’s got his eyes on something then he is getting it.” 

Hyrule made the smallest sound of a laugh. “That is true. And have you seen him bargaining over a bottle of milk?” 

“Oh, don’t remind me,” Warriors slumped at the memory. “We got the milk at half off rupees but the cost was my patience and time.” 

“I thought I was going to collapse on the spot,” Hyrule laughed. “And I could have sworn he was ready to fight that farmer.” 

“I can hear you dragging me.” Warriors looked up to find Legend frowning down at them with his arms crossed. “How rude.” 

“As rude as you snooping through our secrets?” Warriors shot back. 

“I’m not the one who started it,” Legend said. “And takes one to know one, Captain.”

“Guys come on,” Hyrule intervened. “Now that we all know, the best we could do is help Wild.”

Warriors backed away from the argument with a huff. “‘Rule is right. Sit down, Veteran, it’s time to discuss our next move.” 

“And make new plans in case our resident fashion disaster screwed over the gift.”

“Why, you little rat--”

“ _Legend_ ,” Hyrule shot the hero a stern glare. 

The veteran looked momentarily stunned at Hyrule’s tone before shutting his mouth and sitting down. And Warriors was almost sorry for goading him. 

He didn’t have anything against the hoarder. In fact, he would easily promote Legend above the ranks if he was one of his men. But something drove at him to prove the veteran wrong and maybe match his skills. Because realistically speaking, he was probably more of leader material than Warriors with an exception to his reluctance. 

“Now Wild had said he wanted to speak to us later tonight,” Hyrule said. “But what could he be asking about?”

“Maybe reveal who the mystery girl is?” Warriors guessed. 

“He didn’t say anything about her?” 

“Nothing,” Warriors shook his head. “He said the set will be used in Gerudo Town the most though.”

“No way the girl is a Gerudo,” Legend scoffed. “The clothing was too small. Not to mention that it will sooner be used as a kindle than be worn voluntarily if it was for a Gerudo.” 

“Or any woman really,” Warriors pointed out. 

“Or any woman,” Legend nodded in agreement before tilting his head. “On second thought, maybe Captain here actually did get something better than _that_.” 

The level of compliment wasn’t much if you consider the disaster that is the vai clothing. “Thank you,” Warriors said anyway. 

Legend gave a brief nod before tilting his head. “Alright, so the size eliminates the Gerudo, the Zora, the Rito, and the Gorons.” Warriors and Hyrule frowned at Legend in unison, who only shrugged. “I’ve seen a lot, alright?” 

“Did you pick up any other hints?” Hyrule asked. “Like her preferences?” 

Warriors tilted his head trying to think of the events of today. “Nothing besides the fact that she seemed to have a similar build as the Cook. But we already figured that out.” He paused. “Any ideas, Veteran?” 

He was right in guessing that the Old Man didn’t settle down with his Zelda. Maybe he could make another accurate guess about Wild’s mysterious sweetheart. As much at it had wounded Warriors’ pride (and as sure he was that Legend somehow cheated), he had been impressed at his guess. 

Legend had his head balanced on his hand, a contemplative frown on his face. “Well, he did seem fond of that Zora Princess. But… Well... ” 

Hyrule and Warriors both winced as Legend’s words fell apart. Wild’s loss of memories, as well as his friends and family, was a topic that Warriors was eager to avoid talking about behind Wild’s back. 

“His Zelda seemed to have a similar build to him,” Hyrule pointed out. “She was a little taller but maybe?” 

Warriors tilted his head and thought of the day where Wild seemed ready to fight anyone who even as much as dared to use Zelda’s name in vain. It was a good guess. “What do you think?” 

“Maybe?” Legend shrugged. “It is a likely possibility, but why would she always be in Gerudo Town when there is a kingdom to rebuild?” 

That was a fair point. “Maybe it’s a Hylian or a Sheikah that lives in Gerudo Town.” 

“Then how did he meet her?” Hyrule asked. “I thought only men were allowed in the town.”

“Wild did say he did get in there as the Old Man did,” Legend pointed out. “Maybe that’s how he met her?”

Warriors massaged his temples. It was as if they were going around in circles. There was something that they were missing. Something that should be obvious.

Heavy footsteps made the three jump and whirl around. Time and Twilight had returned to the camp with a small wet bag of what Warriors assumed were freshly caught fish. Twilight met Warriors’ eyes and glowered at him before looking away. 

“Oooh, the Ranchhand is angry,” Legend chuckled. “What did you do?” 

“Nothing!” Warriors protested only to hesitate. “Nothing harmful,” he amended. 

“What did you say to Time?’ Hyrule asked. “You used him to get rid of Twilight.” 

“Just that the Ranchhand was homesick and needed some company talking about farm stuff,” Warriors said in frustration. Nayru’s Patience, did he have a talent for unwittingly crossing personal boundaries? 

“Well, that,” Legend tilted his head and hesitated. “Is nothing too bad?” 

“Yeah, Twilight will give his right hand to spend more time with the Old Man,” Hyrule said in confusion. “But he seems anything but thrilled.” 

“You sure you only said those words and nothing more?” Legend asked.

“Yes, I am sure,” Warriors said. “I just mentioned him being sad about the goats and him preferring the farm life instead of the city life. Nothing we already don’t know.” 

“Maybe he accidentally made the Old Man mad,” Hyrule guessed but Warriors could tell it was wrong. The Old Man seemed to be in a good mood from the way he was humming. 

A loud slap of the wet bag hitting the dirt ground sounded through the camp. Warriors looked up to find Twilight stalking towards the three with a glare that matched the Old Man’s to a near-perfect degree. Legend and Hyrule scrambled out of the Ranchhand’s way, abandoning Warriors to his own. 

“Why don’t we go patrol the area?” Twilight’s tone was friendly but his glare remained. “Just us two.”

Warriors’ felt himself shrink a little. Time’s glaring was undoubtedly scarier but the similarities were striking. 

“Sure,” Warriors stood up casually, trying to hide his nervousness. Better get that apology over with before he gets run over by the Ranchhand’s mare. Legend and Hyrule watched him go as if he was being sent to the front lines of a losing battle. 

Wild looked up as Twilight and Warriors passed him by, his eyebrows knitting in confusion. 

“Going for a patrol,” Warriors said. “Just us two.” 

Wild’s face momentarily went slack at his words. “Well dinner will be done soon,” he said uneasily. “And, uh, Captain?” 

Twilight stiffened as Warriors moved closer to Wild. 

“Remember what I asked earlier?” Wild said in a low voice. “Keep that in mind. Please.” 

Warriors smiled reassuringly at Wild. “You are my friend and family, Wild. I will do my absolute best to keep my word.” 

“Thank you,” Wild sighed before turning to the meal, his posture noticeably more relaxed. 

“Come on, _Captain_ ,” Twilight called. “Don’t want to waste time.” 

Warriors shot one last look to Legend and Hyrule, who continued to look at him with a mix of sympathy and pity, before following after Twilight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I have an F in the chat for Warriors lmao


	4. Oh Thy Smile, Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late but I have nothing to say for myself, please enjoy

Warriors wasn’t religious, not really. Sure he was the Goddess’ chosen one or whatever, but he hardly ever stopped to pray. But this whole situation was making him wonder if he should start. 

“Nice hair clip,” Twilight said without looking back. “Is it new?”

Warriors realized with a start that he still had the hair clip on. “Bought it while I was in town.” 

“Thought you were buying some Goron spice.”

Warriors stopped. “We decided to drop by other stores as well.”

“Alright, what are you hiding?” Twilight turned to face Warriors. “I know there is something going on since yesterday.” 

“What do you mean?” Warriors played dumb, hoping to find a way out of the conversation. 

“Seriously?” Twilight crossed his arms. “I know you’re the one who convinced the Old Man to drag me away from the camp. Do you have any idea what I had to do to sneak away?” 

Warriors blinked in surprise. “You managed to get away from the Old Man?” 

Twilight’s face grew slack before he returned to his glaring. “Just for a little while. But do you have any idea how worried I was?”

“Why would you be worried?” Warriors asked. Something wasn’t fitting in with Twilight’s story. 

“Oh please,” Twilight waved his hands. “Wild with you? I’d be surprised if you didn’t get yourselves banned from the town with pitchforks thrown after you.” 

Warriors bristled. “We have not. What do you take us for?” 

“Well, what did you do in town today then?” 

“I promised Wild that I won’t tell.” 

Twilight growled in frustration. “Well, why not? I’m his mentor.” 

“And that doesn’t mean Wild is obligated to tell you everything,” Warriors argued back. “Would you relax? Wild can handle himself.”

“Well how come you get to know but I don’t?”

Warriors opened his mouth to argue only to stop. “Wait,” he said, trying to squash a smile growing on his face. “Are you jealous?” 

Twilight blinked slowly before flushing. “No! I am just worried.”

“You’re jealous,” Warriors couldn’t help but chortle. “You’re green with envy.”

“I will bludgeon you.” 

“Alright, but before you do that. Are you jealous of me?” 

Twilight glowered at him again, but Warriors only returned it with a laugh. “Oh, you are.” 

“Am not,” the ranchhand grumbled. 

“Oh, it’s alright, friend,” Warriors reached over and ruffled his hair. “Jealousy is a natural emotion. Besides, what isn’t there to envy about me? I am absolutely lovable.”

“For Hylia’s sake, Captain,” Twilight ducked away. “Get back on track.” 

“Alright, alright,” Warriors pulled away. “But jealousy is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I am not jealous!” 

“ _ Sure _ .”

“I’m not!” 

“Hmm.” 

“You know what?” Twilight huffed and started to trudge back to the camp. “Forget it.” 

Warriors watched his friend grumble to himself for a moment before running up to him. “Look, if you are that concerned then why don’t you just ask Wild yourself?” 

“Oh, if only I thought of that,” Twilight said sarcastically before sighing. “I tried. But he just avoided the subject and ignored me.” 

So Warriors hadn’t been imagining Wild’s cold shoulder to his mentor. He had been unusually cold towards the wolf as well. Warriors frowned, trying to connect the dots. There was something missing here. Something that will help him figure it out. But before he could contemplate more, he caught Twilight’s stiff posture and a deep frown that could leave wrinkles. 

“Well, Wild didn’t tell me his secret in case you were wondering,” Warriors said as honestly as he could. “I happened to figure it out and offered to help.” 

Twilight continued his way back to camp before mumbling, “I could have helped as well.” 

“Oh, I am sure you could have,” Warriors said, trying to ignore Twilight’s disaster of a broken heart. “But I am sure Wild was trying to figure out a way to tell you before i came along.” 

“Really?” Twilight turned back to Warriors, his eyes wide in hope. “You think so?” 

“Well, I can’t speak for him. But he did say he just needed some time until he told everyone. You just need to be patient.” 

Twilight sighed in defeat, his posture dropping away. “You’re right. I should understand what he’s going through by carrying a secret.” 

Warriors’ eyebrows furrowed at Twilight’s admittance. He had figured there was something that the ranchhand was hiding, but to admit it outright like this. He ran the possibilities of the secret through his head. Did it have something to do with Time or his broken heart that somehow tied with Midna? 

“But until that happens, you’re still Wild’s favorite mentor,” Warriors threw his musings aside and ruffled Twilight’s hair again. “And he is still your darling protege.” 

Twilight swatted Warriors hand away with a grumble. But it was a half-hearted move that sent Warriors to a fit of laughter.

“He lives!” Legend’s cheered as they entered the camp. The Veteran waved at him with Hyrule from the same spot he had left them in. “Praise the deities that have blessed him with an extra life.” 

“Thank you for looking out for me,” Warriors stalked towards the two with a frown. “Good to know I have such brave allies looking out for me.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

“Sorry, Captain,” Hyrule smiled. “Self-preservation instincts just kicked in.” 

Warriors dropped down in front of them with a sigh. “At least tell me you got some new leads on the mysterious lover.” 

“Well while you were away, I had a little talk with Wild,” Legend said. “Nothing too serious or nosy, but apparently there is a Sheikah girl that has a crush on him. He read her diary to find out though.” 

“Really? Do you think it’s her?” 

Legend frowned. “Doubt it. It sounded like she never stepped out of her village, much less entered Gerudo Town. And Wild certainly didn’t sound interested in her at a romantic level.” 

Warriors bit back a groan of frustration before turning to the Champion. Twilight had seated next to Wild and was speaking in a low voice to him. Wild didn’t bother to look at Twilight, but the frown on his face revealed that he was listening. Twilight finished speaking and gave Wild a soft pat on the shoulder before moving away. Wild looked to the Ranchhand’s direction before meeting Warriors’ eyes. 

“Hey, Sky?” The Champion called. “Could you watch over the cooking pot for a while? I need to stretch my legs.” 

Sky agreed with a smile before moving to the cooking pot. 

“I’d hate to drag you away again,” Wild said to Warriors. “But could you join me in a stroll? You too, ‘Rule.” 

Warriors and Hyrule both blinked in surprise before standing up. 

“I don’t mean to exclude you, Veteran, but could you stay? Let’s talk after dinner.” 

“Alright,” Legend waved his hand and leaned back. “Don’t be gone for too long now.” 

Wild led both Hyrule and Warriors away from the camp. Warriors gave one last look back to camp and met Twilight’s eyes. The Ranchhand was frowning at the direction the Cook disappeared to but gave Warriors a subtle nod before looking away. Warriors turned to follow Hyrule and Wild out of the camp and deeper into the secluded wilderness. 

When Wild seemed to be satisfied at the distance, he turned back to Warriors and Hyrule with an apprehensive expression. 

“Champion, before you start,” Hyrule spoke up. “I just need to say I am so sorry. You and the Captain both trusted me, but I nearly ruined everything.” 

“Don’t worry, Traveller,” Wild said with a small smile. “I still appreciate your efforts. It’s more than I ever could have dreamt it to be.” 

“Still,” Hyrule frowned. “I owe you an apology.”

“But I owe you both my gratitude,” Wild said. “I was absolutely terrified about … all that. But your support and little scheme made me feel so safe and loved.” 

This was a little extreme way to express gratitude, but Warriors returned the smile anyway. “Of course, Cook. You are practically family now.” 

“We would always look after you, Champion,” Hyrule agreed. 

Wild’s smile grew wider and his eyes grew misty. “You know, after the Veteran’s questions and Twilight’s patience, I have decided to tell everyone the truth tonight.” 

“Really?” 

“I always tried to be upfront to avoid misunderstandings and confusion, but when it came to matters like this I couldn’t take my own advice. But you both showed me so much support and created such a safe space, I think I am ready now.” 

“Well,” Warriors clapped his hand on Wild’s shoulder. “I am so happy you think that way. And I am sure that the others will give as much support as ‘Rule and I have. Especially the Ranchhand, as clueless as he is.” 

Wild smiled at them both, his eyes nearly flooding with tears. “I am so glad that I can call you guys my family.” 

“So do I,” Hyrule wiped a stray tear away. “I couldn’t imagine a life without you guys.” 

“You are both the bravest warriors I have ever met,” Warriors reached to hug them both. “It is an honor to fight beside you both.” 

Wild wrapped his arm around Warriors’ waist with his other wrapped around Hyrule’s. The Traveller did the same as he leaned his head against Warriors’. They stood like that for a while before Wild pulled away. 

“We better go back,” Wild said, clearing his throat. “Sky might end up burning everything.” 

Warriors laughed before stopping. “I would rather not sleep with an empty stomach tonight as well. Let’s head back.”

Wild started only to stop. “Oh, and let me just say you two were both really clever to come up with a good cover.” 

Hyrule’s eyebrows furrowed. “What?” 

“I honestly thought Legend actually knew about my secret when he approached me to apologize,” Wild laughed. “The story of me having a crush? That is so clever. But I think it’s for the best if we try to limit the deception around the group, even if it’s for a good reason.” 

Warriors blinked, trying to comprehend what Wild was talking about. “What?” 

“Don’t worry,” Wild started to head back to camp. “I will clear everything up after dinner.” 

Wild was already off to camp but Hyrule and Warriors remained where they stood, confusion rolling off them both. 

“ _ What _ ?” 

* * *

Wild wasn’t in love. The vai set weren’t gifts for his crush and neither were the accessories and new clothing set bought today. Warriors picked at his nearly empty bowl, the gears in his head still turning. 

“I am so confused,” Hyrule mumbled into his empty bowl. Warriors gave a hum of agreement as he picked at his food again. Legend sat next to Wind listening to the Sailor speak of an epic tale about something. The Veteran occasionally shot Warriors a confused look, which he fully ignored. 

All the puzzle pieces were there. Warriors just had to tilt them to fit. But where should he begin?

“I think we went off the trail somewhere,” Hyrule mumbled. “But if the vai clothing weren’t for Wild’s crush, then who is it for? Does he actually have a lover?” 

_ “Try to look at a problem from a new perspective.” _ Zelda had told him that once. Warriors tilted his head.  _ “Then you can see what you’ve missed before.” _

Warriors had assumed that Wild had a lover, but his argument that proved his initial guess wrong still applied. There was no way Wild would make the mistake of getting a gift of such poor quality if it really was for his lover. 

He set his bowl down and sighed. That trail of thought still came from the same perspective as before. 

_ “Take all the pieces and study them one by one.” _

Vai clothing. 

New clothes. 

New hair accessories. 

Ribbons. 

Hair accessories. 

_ “Well, the only thing I have the closest to that is my dessert outfit and my traditional Sheikah stealth set.”  _

Sheikah stealth set. 

Sheikah. 

_ Sheik _ . 

Warriors sat up straighter in his seat as the puzzle pieces fell into place with a quiet and satisfactory  _ click _ . “By Hylia’s Grace,” he hissed and pulled at his hair. “I am an idiot.” 

“What?” Hyrule asked, his eyes wide. “Did you figure it out?” 

“Yes,” Warriors dropped his voice to whisper. “Wild had been to Gerudo Town before.” 

“Yes, we already established that. He fought his way in like the Old Man.” 

“He never said that,” Warriors said. “He found out another way.” 

Hyrule frowned. “He snuck in?” 

“Yes, by disguising himself.” 

The Traveler continued to frown before his eyes grew to the size of the moons.  _ “Wild is the sweetheart!”  _

The camp of Heroes looked to Hyrule with a frown. Hyrule’s hands flew to his mouth at his sudden shout throughout the camp. Wild was frowning at them both, his eyebrows knitted in concern. 

“Uh,” Warriors stammered, hoping to save both Huryle and his face. “Yeah, he is ‘Rule. Thank you for the meal, Wild. You absolute sweetheart. You are a very lovely person. And we both support you.” 

Wild gave them a confused smile. “Does this mean you want seconds?” 

“No,” Warriors and Hyrule both said in unison before looking away and huddling towards each other. 

“Does that mean that Wild is going to come clean about how he snuck into Gerudo Town?” Hyrule whispered.

Warriors thought of the way Wild lit up at the new set of clothes, asked him to keep a secret, and cried as he profusely thanked both Hyrule and him. 

“No,” he whispered back. “Wild is going to come out.”

“Come out of what?”

“The closet.”

“Where did the closet come from?”

Warriors blinked in confusion before remembering the linguistic drift of different eras. “I mean Wild is going to tell everyone that he isn’t a guy, I think.” 

Now that Warriors thought about it, maybe Wild preferred not to be called he and him. 

“That actually makes a lot of sense,” Hyrule whispered back. “Do you think we should tell Wild that we misunderstood?”

Before Warriors could respond, a sound of Wild clearing their throat broke out through the camp. 

“I think we’re a little too late for that.”

“Can I have your attention please?” Wild was standing in front of the campfire, nervously picking their nails. “I have something important I need to say.” 

“Of course, Champion,” Time nodded. “We’re listening.” 

Wild’s eyes met Warriors’ and Hyrule, his fingers still nervously fidgeting. 

Warriors met their eyes and gave them a smile before raising his thumbs up. Hyrule did the same beside him, mounting the words, “You can do it.” 

Wild seemed to relax at their support and Warriors felt relieved. Misunderstanding or not, he meant it when he said he will support Wild. 

“I am not a boy,” Wild said, his voice sounding a little shaky but he still continued with his back straight and shoulders thrown back. “Well, I am sometimes. But sometimes, I am a girl or neither.” 

“You’re genderfluid?” Time asked. 

Wild gave a nervous nod at the Old Man, his breath held in anticipation. 

“Well,” Time leaned back. “That’s funny.”

“What do you mean?” Warriors asked, feeling a rush of protectiveness. He felt Hyrule frowning beside him. “What is funny?” 

“I mean nothing offensive,” Time waved his hand apologetically. “Zelda had spoken of the time somewhere in the near future, where people could freely walk up and say who they are. They had thought it was nothing but a distant dream since they couldn’t gather the courage to do so publicly. But with Wild stepping up, I am glad the dream isn’t so distant.” 

Warriors relaxed against his seat, feeling a measure of relief. 

“And, uh, that’s it,” Wild said, taking advantage of the brief silence. “Any questions?” 

“Hold on,” Legend raised his hand. “Are you saying that what Hyrule told me was just a cover for this? There is no secret lover or a crush?” 

Warriors didn’t have to look to Hyrule to know he was a bright shade of red. 

“I was pretty impressed that they thought ahead,” Wild nodded. “But I figured it would be for the best if we tried to limit the pretenses in the group.”

“Did anyone else know?” Twilight asked, glancing briefly towards Warriors. 

“Just the Captain and the Traveller as far as I am aware. They only found out about it last night.” 

“Actually,” Warriors nervously coughed. “We actually just realized it a few moments before Wild told us.”

The camp was silent in shock for a moment before erupting into questions and shocked shouts. 

“But you said you knew,” Wild said, confusion apparent. “You are the one who suggested taking me to town for a new clothing set.” 

“Yes, well,” Warriors fidgeted with his scarf. “It appears that I have misunderstood a tiny little detail.” 

Warriors explained everything, keeping his face as straight as he could despite Legend’s and Twilight’s amused grins and Wind’s giggles. Hyrule didn’t say anything but covered his face with an embarrassed groan as Warriors explained about Legend “discovering” the secret from Hyrule.

“And I didn’t realize it until I remembered someone who was in a similar situation years ago,” he finished the story, trying to ignore the heat growing on his face. “Then Wild came out and here we are.” 

The camp turned into a burst of roaring laughter as Warriors finished. Not even Time was able to keep his stoic expression and had to cover his face, his shoulders shaking in barely contained laughs. Wind and Four leaned against each other with tears in both of their eyes as Twilight gave Warriors a look that clearly showed that they had no plans to let this matter go forgotten. 

“Could we see the clothes you bought today then?” Sky asked. “I am sure it looks lovely.” 

“No,” Legend shot out of his seat and walked towards Wild. “I need to make sure our Captain here didn’t screw it up.” 

“I chose a perfectly good set!” Warriors argued but Legend was already dragging Wild away from the camp. “Wild also had a say as well,” he muttered under his breath. 

“Well,” Hyrule said, his voice coming out in an embarrassed croak. “At least that’s over with.” 

“Not for long,” Warriors said with a cringe. “They will never let us live this down.” 

“The Veteran is never going to let this go is he?”

“Nope.” Warriors wouldn’t be surprised if Legend brought it up during the nights while sitting by the campfire. A story like this wouldn’t be forgotten so easily. “And I would be lucky if our dear old Ranchhand pretends this never happened as well.” Not doing so would be an act of good revenge for his teasing earlier. 

Footsteps announced the return of their friends. The group of Heroes looked up to find Legend leading Wild back to camp. “I am relieved to announce that the Captain didn’t royally screw up,” he said to the camp. Wild stepped out of Legend’s shadow with the new clothing set that Warriors had spent hours inspecting. 

It was a set of simple traveling clothes that helps with the heat with muted coloring that doesn’t draw too much attention. The weak camp firelight made the vest look more homely than what Warriors saw in the store, but it suited Wild’s rambunctious nature. The trousers were of simple khaki coloring but Warriors had double-checked the stitching to make sure it was of sturdy material. The leather boots shined from the campfire and Warriors already felt sorry that he couldn’t get a more rustic style even if it was comfortable. 

“Nice hairstyle,” Four complimented. “It doesn’t make you look feral for once.” 

Legend stood straighter in pride as Wild smiled. “Thanks. Legend insisted on helping me.” 

Wild’s hair was tied in an elaborate bun with complicated braids that Warriors had never seen before. The end of a silk ribbon swayed in the slight breeze and he couldn’t help but smile at that. 

“By the way,” Twilight spoke up. “We never learned about your pronouns.” 

Wild smiled at Twilight before answering. “Well, sometimes I am not always sure about it myself. But for now, I think I would like it if you called me ‘she.’” 

“Well, then!” Warriors said as loudly as he could. “You guys are going to have to keep yourself busy tomorrow with Wild and me gone. She and I are going to have to shop again for some new clothes.” 

“You don’t have to,” Wild shook her head. “You already did so much.” 

“Oh, nonsense,” he continued. “Now that I know the clothes are for you, I need to choose something that fits your personality more. And please, I know those shoes aren’t going to last a week with the way you are always walking and climbing around.” 

“Well,--” 

“If the Captain is going on another shopping trip for Wild then I will too,” Legend volunteered. “You might have done well this time, but I don’t want to take the risk.” 

“I am going too!” Twilight said. 

“I didn’t know you were an expert on fashion sense,” Wind frowned up to the ranchhand. 

“I am not,” Twilight admitted. “But she’s  _ my  _ protege.” 

A loud sniffle broke the commotion in the camp and Warriors turned to find Wild crying. Panic set through the camp as they all stood straighter as Wild sniffled again. 

“What’s wrong?” Warriors stood up, debating on whether to approach her or not. “Did I say something wrong?” 

“No,” Wild choked out after a tense silence. “You didn’t say anything wrong. It’s just that when I first bought the vai set, it felt like it was meant to be right. But I would always feel so uncomfortable wearing it. And then you came along and gave me all these.” 

Warriors watched her cry for a moment. “So I am guessing you like them?” 

“Of course, I like them!” Wild said. “They feel so comfortable and  _ right _ . I couldn’t trade this for the world.” 

An overwhelming amount of relief hit Warriors and before he knew it he was moving towards to hug Wild. “Remember when I said you were like a family to me?” 

Wild nodded in his arms. 

“Well, I meant it. Now, why don’t hit up the town again for more clothes tomorrow? Legend just volunteered to pay after all.” 

Legend squawked beside them indignantly as Wild laughed and pulled away. “That sounds good.” 

Warriors smiled down at his sister and noticed the small glint of light on her wrist. Wild turned to the others with a bright smile as the plain golden bracelet reflected the light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes Oh, My Maiden! Oh, My Darling! 
> 
> I really hoped you enjoyed this work with Warriors being a himbo and me being salty about the vai set lol 
> 
> Hopefully, I impressed you so much with this work that you read my other ones *wink wink hint hint* 
> 
> And Thank YOU for reading this work, leaving lovely comments on the previous chapters, leaving kudos, bookmarking this page, and so much in general!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are appreciated!


End file.
